Dave's outfits
Dave Strider acquires and alchemizes a variety of outfits throughout the course of Homestuck. Notably, he never removes his sunglasses when changing to a new outfit. Before John sends him the Ben Stiller shades for his 13th birthday, Dave wears some sunglasses that closely resemble his Bro's. One of the versions of Dave in the Land of Heat and Clockwork Stock Exchange wears Terezi Pyrope's red sunglasses, as well. __TOC__ Record Shirt Dave's original outfit at the start of Homestuck. The white shirt features a black-and-white vinyl record logo with a red center. Dave wears it along with white pants and black-and-white sneakers which are probably intended to resemble "Chucks". During Strife with his Bro, the record logo (along with Lil Cal and Dave's shitty sword) is sliced in half. It remains this way through the rest of Homestuck. Puppet Tux The Puppet Tux is a tuxedo Davesprite alchemizes in the alternate timeline created after John gets curb-stomped by his denizen. The tux is brought back by Davesprite when he returns to the primary timeline to become the Davesprite. It is suggested that it was created by combining one of his Bro's Puppets' suits with Dave's record shirt, hence its name. At least, that's what Dave assumed he would have done. Dave's shoes with this outfit are a gray version of his original sneakers. Dave alchemizes with the Tux, creating 3 variations so far. Red Plush Puppet Tux The Red Plush Puppet Tux is an outfit created by present day Dave using the Puppet Tux and one of his Bro's smuppets. Due to the influence of the smuppet, the originally white Puppet Tux is dyed in shades of dark red. The bowtie, however, is white, and Dave's shoes are black versions of his sneakers. It consumed 30 units of build grist, 60 units of rust, and 3 units of ruby to create. It is notably softer and more stylish than the plain Puppet Tux. Dave says wearing the suit is like wearing pajamas. . Four Aces Suited The Four Aces Suited tux is an outfit created when Dave combines the Red Plush Puppet Tux (although using the plain Puppet Tux likely would have created the same result) and his Midnight Crew Poster. It costs only 50 units of tar and is essentially just a black and white (but mainly black) Puppet Tux with a white necktie in place of a bowtie and an all-white disc - possibly a scratched cue ball. He wears shiny dress shoes, as well. It feels stiffer and starchier than the Red Plush Puppet Tux, but Dave keeps it to switch into as his mood dictates. A version of Dave wears it in the Land of Heat and Clockwork Stock Exchange, along with Terezi Pyrope's red sunglasses and John Egbert's Dad's fedora. Felt Duds The Felt Duds tux is an outfit created by Dave by combining the Red Plush Puppet Tux and his poster of . He originally cannot create it as it requires uranium grist, which is unavailable at the time. One version of Dave in the LOHAC Stock Exchange wears it, along with his Bro's gray cap and John's Clever Disguise over his Ben Stiller Sunglasses. Dave likely has acquired the green grist either via LOHACSE or after Jade prototyped Becquerel, since that created Uranium Imps that drop Uranium Grist, which was needed to make the outfit. This Tux is, once again, nearly identical to the Puppet Tux, but it is colored entirely in various shades of green, the disc has changed into an eight ball, and tails have been added. LOHACSE Outfit Stock Exchange.]] One of the versions of Dave in the LOHAC Stock Exchange wears this outfit. Dave has a long-sleeved red-and-white baseball-style raglan shirt with the record logo slashed in the middle. Along with the shirt are a pair of black pants and some red shoes, likely a combination of his original sneakers with Terezi Pyrope's red shoes. At the Stock Exchange he wears his iShades with the outfit and carries a BOONCASE. Knight of Time Outfit When Dave and Rose are killed in the explosion of the Tumor, they emerge from the resulting Green Sun wearing their respective god tier outfits - Dave, having the Time aspect, wears a red outfit not unlike Aradia's god tier get-up. However, his Knight class results in a long flowing cape quite like Eridan's, and a knight's coif for a hood. Dave immediately takes off the coif upon coming to the meteor, however. He no longer wears the iShades that he had wearing the LOHACSE outfit. See also *Dave's computers *John's outfits *Rose's outfits *Jade's outfits Category:Homestuck inventory